cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United States of Backyard
The 'United States of Backyard'is an Antarctican nation, with the old government a Democracy and the national religion Christianity. History of the USB In late 1994, a man named Frank Grosky settled on a patch of frozen tundra. He settled on a name and decided it would be best to make it communist. He had a wife and one child, his name being N. Reeki, the odd spelling due to a nurse's mishearing. Shortly in 2008, Frank died while hunting, his body frozen to the ground, gun in hand, still aiming down the scope at a long since gone prey. N. Reeki inherited the country and made it known that they were there, as his mother moved to a country in Africa. Not long after his announcement, a man by the name of Aaron Sendia took a Kar98k, attached a scope and barricaded himself on top of the Hall of Commons. In the duration of two days, he killed about 4 people and severely injured 9. An unknown airship, later determined to be Uberstien's, dropped a bomb, destroying the top two floors. Not too long after, N. Reeki passed strict gun ownership laws. A while after the sniper incident, a civil war broke out in the USB. Four factions each, with N. Reeki, naturally, leading the communist faction. Saboria and other nations offered aid, Saboria being N. Reeki's turning point in the war. Saboria offered troops and armor that as many enemy soldiers described it, as "The Mace", claiming that "anyone who saw it was dead". Unfortunately, after the war, N. Reeki was shot and killed by a sniper. He was 19. N. Reeki's right-hand man during the war, Vasili Ivanovich, took over the country until N. Reeki's son Aaron became old enough. Vasili's Ruling Vasili made controversial headlines shortly thereafter, enacting a secret police known as Murder Inc., to declaring a short-lived war on the Republikpaschifessic Korps. After receiving numerable terrorist attacks, Vasili enacted a new division of the military called the Oberstes Korps, when translated reads as the "Supreme Corps". They are trained with assault rifles such as AK-47's, AK-74u's, STG44's, M16A4's, M4 Carbines. So far they have only seen limited use, and as a result are often offered but turned down. Near the end of November 2008, Vasili announced that Aaron Grosky would be the nation's Supreme Commisar. Aaron Takes over Aaron brought many changes to the USB, mainly the breaking up of Murder Inc., the forming of ISAF, and the downfall of communism. The downfall of the USB A few years later, terrorist group SCORPIA made themselves known. Travelling to Rebel Virginia and Great Lakes State, they caused thousand of dollars in death and destruction before coming back to the USB to kidnap Aaron and hold him hostage. They were later found, executed for their crimes and Aaron was sent to a hospital for injuries recieved in the resulting shootout between SCORPIA members and the Oberstes Korps. Not long after, Kai Wullf led a rebellion, leading to Saboria's involvment which ended in the executon of Vasili and the destruction of the USB. Weapons of the USB STG-44 Gewehr 43 MP40 M4 Carbine M16 Kar98k MG34 MG42 FG42 Panzershreck Panzerfaust Steilhandgranate Pak 43 Category:Nations